dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Baek A Yeon
Perfil thumb|275px|Baek A Yeon *'Nombre: '백아연 / Baek A Yeon *'Profesión: '''Cantante y compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seongnam, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso:' 43kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo. *'Agencia:' Eden Entertainment Carrera 'Pre Debut' Fue participante del reality show Kpop Star 1, logrando entrar al top 3. '2012: Debut con el mini álbum 'I'm Baek' El 10 de septiembre, Baek A Yeon lanzó su mini álbum debut '''I’m Baek en todos los sitios importantes de música así como también su vídeo musical para la canción debut Slow Song. Baek A Yeon recibió una calurosa respuesta del público por las diversas canciones de su mini álbum y su sonido completo. La cantante también recibiendo elogios de la industria al ser llamada para realizar un dueto llamado “A Conversation of Dreams” con el renombrado y apasionado cantante Yim Jae Bum, y también se le dio una canción llamada Always compuesta por Jun. K de 2PM, participando también en su mini álbum debut. '2013: Regreso con segundo mini álbum 'A Good Girl El 14 de junio se reveló el video teaser de su canción titulada '''A Good Boy' que formaría parte de su segundo mini álbum llamado A Good Girl. En el teaser, Baek A Yeon refleja a una chica adorable experimentando su primer amor, el vídeo también muestra algunas habilidades de baile por parte de ella. Este teaser también llamó la atención debido a que el director es el hermano mayor de la cantante BoA, su nombre es Kwon Soon Wook. El mini álbum A Good Girl fue lanzando el 17 de junio, junto a su vídeo musical. '2015: Primer Sencillo 'Shouldn't Have… Se confirmó que la joven cantante haría su regreso a la industria musical con la canción '''Shouldn't Have…', que sería revelada de manera oficial el 20 de mayo, por lo tanto, se revelaron algunas imágenes destacando un concepto sencillo y natural. Shouldn’t Have… es una canción basada en sus propias experiencias de pensar que encontró a ese alguien especial pero solo resulta en emociones agridulces para el corazón. A pesar de la poca promoción, las personas se identificaron con la letra y quedaron capturados por la encantadora voz de la cantante. '2016: Segundo sencillo 'so-so Su agencia, JYP Entertainment, lanzó el primer teaser de su nuevo lanzamiento el 16 de mayo a la medianoche. El 18 de mayo se publicaron imágenes teaser para el regreso de Baek A Yeon. Los teasers revelaron lo que se podía esperar con su lanzamiento '''so-so' el 24 de mayo a la medianoche. JYP Entertainment publicó el vídeo musical de la nueva canción de Baek A Yeon, titulado so-so. En el vídeo, la joven cantante intenta descubrir por qué no siente ninguna emoción sobre el romance o las relaciones. La misma Baek A Yeon escribió el tema, que se incluye en su nuevo sencillo junto a una segunda canción titulada Words To Say. '2019: Salida de JYP Entertainment' El 16 de Septiembre en el sitio web de JYP Entertainment se publicó de manera oficial un comunicado, aunciando que el contrato de Baek A Yeon había finalizado el pasado 30 de Agosto, deseando a la artista un brillante futuro y expresando su apoyo. Baek A Yeon publicó en su instagram un par de fotografías de las instalaciones de JYP Entertainment con la palabra adiós (안녕) en ambas. Dramas * Let's Only Walk The Flower Road (KBS, 2017) Temas para Dramas *''Hello My Lover'' tema para Vagabond (2019) *''Just Go'' tema para Doctor John (2019) *''Always Be With You'' tema para Encounter (2019) *''Was It You'' tema para Wok of Love (2018) *''A Lot Like Love'' tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) *''So We Are'' tema para Yong Pal (2015) *''Morning Of Canon'' tema para Fated To Love You (2014) *''Three Things I Have Left'' tema para Angel Eyes (2014) *''Tears Are Also Love'' tema para The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (2013) *''Introduction to Love'' tema para When a Man Loves (2013) *''Daddy Long Legs'' tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) Programas de TV *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (2016) *(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (05.07.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (18.06.2016) *(KBS) Hello Counselor Ep. 279 (13.06.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (11.09.2015) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team ll (2015) *(JTBC) 100 People, 100 Songs (2015) *(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (2015) *(SBS) Kpop Star 4 (2014) *(SBS) Healing Camp (2013) *(SBS) 음을 찾는 사람들 (2013) *(SBS) Golden Family (2013) *(SBS) Strong Heart (2012) Ep 129-130 *(SBS) Kpop Star 1 (2011) Temas para Programas de TV *After School Club (Arirang) (04.12.2018) (Ep.345) *''Gift (junto a Sandeul)'' tema para Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (2016) *''The First Time I Met You (junto a Hwang Chi Yeol)'' tema para Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (2015) *''I Want To See'' tema para Kpop Star (2012) *''Run Devil Run tema para Kpop Star (2012) *''Ma Boy ''tema para Kpop Star (2012) *''Can't Fight The Moonlight ''tema para Kpop Star (2012) *''Atlantis Princess ''tema para Kpop Star (2012) Programas de Radio * (MBC) Live on Air (17.08.2016) * (SBS) Radio100 (10.08.2016) * (KBS) CoolFM (16.07.2016) * (KBS) Happy DOUCY Jo Sung Mo (27.06.2016) * (MBC) Moonlight Paradise (25.06.2016) * (SBS) Bae Seong Jae FM (10.06.2016) * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (09.06.2016) * (MBC) Moonlight Paradise (02.06.2016) Videos Musicales *15& - Somebody (2012) Musicales *Cinderella (2015) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Fly To The Sky - Day By Day (Song by Baek A Yeon) (2019) *Jun. K - Don't Go (feat. Baek A Yeon) (2016) *Sleepy - Kibuntat (feat. Baek A Yeon) (2015) *Taecyeon & Chansung (2PM) - Please Come Back (feat. Baek A Yeon) (2014) *Yim Jae Bum - Pursuing The Happyness (feat. Baek A Yeon) (2012) *Yong Jun Hyung - Collection (feat. Baek A Yeon) (2018) Composiciones *so-so (2016) *Shouldn't Have… (junto a Shin Eunji) (2015) Conciertos *'Baek A Yeon 1st Concert "Whispering the First Story" 2015''' **'07, 08 y 09 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Hongdae Veloso **14, 15 y 16 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Hongdae Veloso *'''Baek A Yeon Concert "Sogon Sogon - The 2nd Story" 2016 **22, 23 y 24 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - KT&G Sangsang Art Hall Conciertos Participativos * JYP Nation Hong Kong (30.08.2014) * JYP Nation Bangkok (13.12.2014) * 2PM World Tour Go Crazy in Bangkok (11.10.2014) Premios Curiosidades *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Educación:' Universidad Howon (Departamento de música práctica) *'Especialidades:' Piano, composición, canto. *'Hobbies:' Escribir letras de canciones, arte de uñas. *Cuando cursaba el segundo grado escolar, luchó contra un linfoma maligno que se desarrolló en su rostro, alrededor de los labios. Debido a esto, ella se sometió a tratamientos contra el cáncer por alrededor de un año y medio. *Quedó en 3º lugar en el programa Kpop Star y luego de terminar el programa, firmó con JYP Entertainment. *Fue la primer artista de Kpop Star en debutar. *Debutó como parte oficial de JYP NATION en el JYP NATION CONCERT 2014. *El 13 de septiembre del 2012 colaboró en una versión clásica de "Sad Song" con el pianista Lee Jin Wiik y Odd Eye. *Su canción "Shouldn't Have…" se ubico en el puesto #1 de Mnet y Olleh. En el top 10 de Cyworld, Melon, Naver y Daum. Después de 3 semanas, su canción ocupó el puesto #2 según el ranking de Intiz Chart Korea. Siendo admirable debido a la competencia a grupos como BIGBANG, EXO y SHINee. Y para la segunda semana ocupo el #1. Finalmente, en la categoría de sencillos digitales del Gaon Chart 2015, ocupó el puesto #1 en descargas online. *Declaró en una estación radial que "Shouldn't Have…" se basó en una experiencia personal. *Obtuvo el rol principal en la versión coreana del musical "Cinderella", interpretando a la princesa del popular cuento de Disney. *Ocupó el primer lugar en el "Top de Solistas" del año 2015 con su canción "Shouldn't Have…", la cual se posiciona como el solo femenino más descargado del año, llegando a 1,277,626 de descargas digitales el finalizar el año. *Para su primer concierto en solitario, todas las entradas se agotaron rápidamente. *A pocas horas de su lanzamiento ocupo el puesto #1 en las principales páginas de descarga de música coreana con su sencillo "so-so", llegando a quitarle el puesto a TWICE, sus compañeras de agencia. *La canción "Just Because" en colaboración con JB de GOT7 ha logrado llegar al #1 en ollehmusic, genie y bugs. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Fan Cafe (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (nate) *Canal de YouTube *Instagram *Facebook *Twitter Galería Baek A Yeon 02.jpg Baek A Yeon 07.jpg Baek A Yeon 05.jpg Baek A Yeon4.jpg Baek A Yeon5.jpg Baek A Yeon6.jpg Baek A Yeon7.jpg Baek A Yeon8.jpg Videografía Baek A Yeon - Sad Song|Sad Song Baek A Yeon - A Good Boy|A Good Boy Baek A Yeon - Shouldn’t Have|Shouldn’t Have…(feat. Young K) Baek A Yeon - so-so|so-so Baek A Yeon - Sweet Lies|Sweet Lies (feat. The Barberettes) Baek A Yeon X Wendy - The Little Match Girl|The Little Match Girl Baek A Yeon "Sorry To Myself (마음아 미안해)" M V|Sorry To Myself Categoría:Eden Entertainment Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KDebut2012